The heartbreaking game
by xxpurplebluexx
Summary: Beck is a player, a heartbreaker. After he was done with his recent target, Jade West. He moved onto the next one, the new hot girl, Tori Vega. What he doesn't know is that Tori was hired by Jade to break his heart. Will Tori break his heart or will Beck break her heart first before she did? Or will they fall in love with each other and forget the heartbreaking game they started?
1. Prologue

**The heartbreaking game**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

**Prologue**

"It's over baby, sorry." Was always Beck's line when he breaks up with a girl. He's face was expressionless, looking not sorry at all.

"WHAT?" Jade West aka his recent victim screamed at him. "Butttt Iiii ssssllleeep wwwiith yyyooou." She hesitated to say the last part.

Beck smirked. "Sorry, you just don't meet with my standards." Beck has a hobby of sleeping with girls and dumps them afterwards.

At this time, Jade was shaking with fury. "How could you?"

"Awww, don't be mad babe." He cooed while he smirked. "I bet you enjoy it much than I do, sadly there are many more better in bed than you."

"I hate you Beck Fucking Oliver!" Jade yelled. Before Beck could say anything, a hand came flying on his right cheek. He looked at Jade and watched her shaking with fury. He rubbed his right cheek and looked at Jade, feigning hurt with the slap. Truthfully, Beck is use to it by now; being a man whore means you get slap, A LOT.

He continues rubbing the part where Jade hit him while Jade continue to speak. "I feel so dirty." Jade let out a sob.

"Look. You're a virgin, that's why you aren't good." Beck mentally smirked. Beck is a man whore, he fucks then dumps. Never in his life he fell in love, for him, love is a shitty thing.

If Beck thought Jade was angry before, now she was on Dracula mode. Jade is really scary when she's angry, scratch that, she's really scary. That's why Beck is so proud when he got Jade on his bed, if this means that he got the scary Jade, he could get any girl he want.

Jade wasn't really in to Beck before. She thought that she was being use, unfortunately, she is right. But when Beck asked if she wanted to his girlfriend, Jade stopped doubting, thinking she could tame the big bag playboy.

Too bad that the big bad playboy has extra motives

Jade remembered all the special words Beck used on her:

'_You're special Jade, only I could see that through your bad girl exterior.' _

'_You are extremely beautiful and unique. I wouldn't find any other girl like you.'_

'_You're the right girl for me; I could feel it because my heart says so.'_

'_Did you ever see a goddess? Try looking at the mirror.'_

'_You're my sun because my world revolves around you.'_

'_Most people misunderstand you, too bad I'm not most people.' _

'_If you add all your money that won't be the total of the feelings I had for you, instead multiply it to another million.'_

'_I never felt this way before. Just with you Jade, just with you.' _

'_I think I might be falling for you.' _

As Jade remembers those words, those words who meant the world to her. She can't believe that Beck lied to her like that and let him take her V-card.

"When you fell in love, the unlucky girl will cause you pain! I'm sure of that!" She hissed as she blink the tears away. Never in a million years Jade West will cry over a guy, even if that so called guy just took her virginity.

"Love?" He said with disbelief as he grimaced. "Sorry babe, this guy doesn't love." He gestured to himself, especially to his torso covered with fitted white shirt, and if he removes that shirt, he'll have girls begging for more.

"Yeah?" Jade challenged while a plan came from her head. Jade is a spoiled brat, being rich did that to her. Jade doesn't take shit from anybody and she knew how to break Beck Oliver.

"if you fall in love, I will be there to watch you, watch your ass being dumped." An involuntary smirk crossed her features and an evil glint appeared into her eyes.

"Never gonna happen babe." Beck's voice held determination, something he knows he could pull off. He knew never in a million years he would fall in love and the girl in front of him lost her sanity when she said Beck will fall in love and get his ass dumped.

'Well maybe I would fall in love, but no girl would be able to dump my ass.' Beck thought while he mentally snickered. He knew he was too hot for his own good and he knew that girls won't be able to keep their pants while they stared at the 'sexy beast' a name Beck calls to himself.

His ego is really big, wasn't it?

"I promise you it will. And then I will be enjoying your pain while you cry for the girl." Beck mentally snickered once more. Did one s*x damage her brain to hard?

Jade's voice held determination, on her mind was a plan to make Beck fall in love and get his ass dumped by that girl.

One flaw though, who's going to be the perfect girl?

A name entered Jade's mind and she mentally laughed evilly.

**AN: **

**I decided to upload this earlier than planned. This was supposed to be uploaded when **_**tutoring the guy I hated most **_**is finished.**

**Whaddyathink?**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious **

Tori was busy relaxing, drinking and partying. Some people thought of Tori as a bad ass, because technically, she's underage to drink. But for Tori, this is only a way of living her life to the fullest.

She was about to chug down a shot of martini when her phone suddenly rings, making her to an abrupt stop. She lets out an annoyed sigh and chugs the martini in a matter of seconds.

"What?" She yelled at the person who called her. Tori is really pump into going to this party, because this is the last party she'll be attending before she leaves for her new school.

"This is Jade West" the voice answered. At the mention of the name, her body stiffens. Jade and Tori never really like each other. So why is she calling her now?

"Not wanting to be rude but why are you calling me?" She snapped. Tori has a strong dislike for Jade and she's pretty sure Jade feels the same.

She heard a sigh from the other side of the phone call, before hearing Jade speak again. "Is it true that you're going to Hollywood arts?" Uh-oh. I guess Tori did forget that Jade is also studying there.

"What's it to yah?" Tori asked. Every minute of this phone call is wasting her time. She could party all night but this call is holding her back.

"I need you to do something for me." Jade answered, a bit hesitant if I may add. Tori knew Jade has a huge pride and asking her a favor is definitely not Jade like.

Who knew that the day will come that Jade will ask Tori for a favor? Suddenly, a smirk crosses Tori's features.

"Tori, your turn!" a girl shouts, breaking Tori from her reverie.

"Let's talk about this later. I have some important things to do." With that being said, Tori hung up, never leaving a chance for Jade to answer.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

Once Tori reached home, she was greeted by a hug from her mother. Immediately, her mom pulls away when she smells the alcohol from Tori's breath.

"HI mom!" She slurred and kept walking like a drunken person would do. Her mom chuckles at her.

Tori's mom is just like Tori when she was young. So she can't be a hypocrite about Tori's attitude. Sadly, Tori's dad passed away when she was a young girl.

"Go to sleep Tori, you still need a rest because tomorrow, you'll be leaving for California." Her mom reminded her.

Despite of being drunk, she still nodded at her mother. She knew she needed to rest because tomorrow, she will leave.

"And Jade is calling you." Did she mention Jade's mom and her mom are friends? Don't complain because now she did.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxX**

Tori woke up with a headache. Her room was spinning and she couldn't focus at all. Her tummy was aching, which she realized.

She was having a hangover.

Tori ran to the nearest bathroom, and started puking her guts out. Tori immediately cleaned her face and prepared herself a nice cup of coffee while she took some advil to prevent her hangover from getting worse.

Her phone rang, and it blared across the room. She let out an annoyed sigh and picked her phone. Once she answered, a voice that was so familiar said, or more like shouted at her. "WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY CALLS?"

"Shut the hell up!" She couldn't help but snap. "I'm on a freakin' hangover and you shouting my ear drums off isn't helping!"

She heard a huff in the background before she heard Jade spoke again. "When is your plane landing at LA?" Jade knew to be nice at Tori, especially she will be doing her a big favor.

"Tonight, why?"

"Meet up with me afterwards, I'll be picking you up. We got some important business to discuss."

'_Important business?' _Was the thought that kept on roaming on Tori's mind. She didn't hear Jade hung up because she kept on pondering what the hell is Jadelyn West taking about.

Little did she know that this so called _'important business' _will change her life forever.

**AN. **

**For those people who read: **_**tutoring the guy I hated most. **_**This story is nothing like ttgihm, ttgihm consists of Tori being a nerd, Beck being a player (not a man whore), a normal high school, the 2 of them being childhood friends, and Jade being an antagonist. **

**Thbg consists of Tori being a new hot girl, Beck being a man whore, Hollywood arts, and Jade isn't an antagonist, nor is she a protagonist. **

**And the plot is very different. **

**Reviews PLEASE!**

**-xxpurplebluexx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

To say Tori is nervous was an understatement. She kept pacing back and forth on her chair and the lady beside her groaned in annoyance, in return, she glared at the lady and the lady shut up.

If you are wondering why she is nervous, it's not about her new school. Being the new kid doesn't fazed Tori by the slightness. She knew being the new kid is hard, but that is the least of her worries right now.

She was worried about Jade's call.

At first, Tori found Jade asking her for a favor, smirk worthy. But when she come and think of it, why would JADE WEST sacrifice her big pride to ask someone, especially Tori –the girl she never got along- a favor?

She knew that this is not just an ordinary favor, because if it is, Jade wouldn't waste her breathe talking to her.

Little did she know she was right and she was about to enter a world of pain and grief.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Tori's POv**

The soft breeze of California hit my body and I could feel the moon hovering over me. The breeze was fanning my face making my hair flew gently. I caught some attention from the few people here they went to smirk at me. I smirked back confidently at the lustful looks of guys.

I dragged my suitcase around, looking for a cab and what I saw surprised the hell out of me. I saw Jade leaning against a car, looking at her watch for a brief second and groaning.

"What are you doing here?" I made my way over to her and she rolled her eyes at me. _Typical Jade_

"I told you that I'm picking you up and we will talk about something important." Hearing Jade speak those words (personally and not on the phone) brought shivers down to my spine. Jade asked, or maybe commanded some guy to put my suitcase in the trunk and she held my wrist and basically dragged me inside her car.

"What do you mean important business?" I asked once I got comfortable in her car. Her car is nice and definitely screams 'rich kid'.

"I need you to do something for me." She smirked and I could feel chills running down my spine, and not a good one. She held some evil glint in her eyes and to say I was petrified is the right word to describe what am I feeling right now.

"What is it?" As much as I hated to ask, my mouth has a mind of its own. She just smirked and didn't say anything back.

The car ride fell into an awkward silence (at least for me) and Jade didn't utter a word, but the evil glint and her smirk is never leaving her face.

Is it just me or am I in a car ride with an escape mental hospital patient?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"I needed to you to do something for me." She smirked and just the tone of her voice was enough to send Goosebumps around my neck.

"What is it?" I tried preventing my voice to sound terrified and scared. Jade can be intimidating, no scratch that, she's really intimidating.

"I want you to date Beck Oliver and break his heart." She said with a simple shrug. She showed me the picture of the famous 'Beck Oliver' and I've gotta admit, he was pretty hot.

"Why?" I asked out of curiosity. I will break the boy's heart for what reason exactly?

Jade let out a sigh and started explaining me how Beck got her on his bed (not after warning me to give her pitiful looks). She also told me how Beck broke up with her after they sealed the deed. She also told me about the multiple girls that Beck used for his 'needs'. I didn't show Jade that I was sorry for her, but deep inside, I was. The guy took her virginity for crying out loud!

I am a player but I'm not a whore. I date guys and dump them once I got bored but never in my life had I tried to get into people's pants. That's just plain pathetic.

Jade also told me how many hearts he broke and how many girls cried over him. Every time she narrates it, I feel blood boil inside of me. She even told me how Beck gotten someone pregnant and didn't give a damn about it. I wanted to strangle this guy. I didn't even know him personally and I already hate him.

"That's why I wanted you to play with him." Jade finished. I could see through her tough façade that she wanted to cry. Unshed tears were brimming in her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

"What's in it for me?" I smirked. Call me gold seeker but I'm not rich as Jade.

"$1000" Jade said with hope glinting in her eyes.

"What?!" I screamed. That's way too much than my allowance.

"Right I know that's not enough." Jade let out an exasperated sigh (I think she's doing that too often). "$5000, take it or leave it."

I could feel myself calling out for that $5000. I smirked and took her hand that was extended for me to shake. "Deal." I said while I shook her hand. I saw Jade smirked and revenge is coming underway.

I'm not for the money. I'm doing this for all the girls who cried over him, for all the girls he used and especially for the girl who got pregnant by Beck.

Be ready Beck Oliver, this is a heartbreaking game you'll never forget.

And in the game of love, the first one who falls is the loser, and I assure you that won't be me.

**AN. **

**What do you think? Sorry it's so short! Do you think Tori will eat her words? BTW guys, there will be no Beck's POV in this story. (maybe just 1 or 2. But oftentimes because that will ruin the story(**

**REVIEWS**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

**Tori's POV**

A long sigh escaped my lips as I stared at my clock. It is already 8 and I needed to get ready for school. I will try having a good impression on my first day. I'm not really a bad ass nor a goody-goody for that matter, I'm just someone who don't like to be messed with.

I remove myself from my bed and stood up to take a shower. When I was done, I dried myself using a towel and search through the rack of clothes I have. I was planning to go in a faded shirt and jeans but seeing my 'job' requires me to dress-to-impress, I wore a red off shoulder tee that is a little tight and it lets you see all my curves and some skinny jeans. You thought that I will wear a dress or maybe a skirt for that matter? Fat chance of that happening.

I took my hair brush and brushed my hair, letting my natural waves flow down through my back. I grabbed some lip gloss and applied some. Yeah, I really don't like putting chemicals in my face. I also put some shades on.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Back in Canada, (hometown) our school isn't far away from my house, just a few yards away so I enjoyed walking, but now, I can't. I saw the huge ivory gates (AN. I'm not really sure of the colors so let's settle for ivory instead) of our school, and a big sign that says. 'Hollywood Arts performing high school'

I entered and I was greeted by different students doing many things. There was a few kids spray painting at the faded walls of the school. There are a few students rapping, dancing, doing cartwheels, singing and showing off the different talents they had. But what struck me the most is when I set foot at the campus, all of them stopped what they are doing and turned to stare at me.

I tried not to squirm under their gazes as I walked with my head held up high. Whispers surrounded the room, whispers that involve me.

'_Whoa! Who is the new girl?'_

'_She's hot' _

'_I bet you that she will be Beck's new conquest'_

'_Not fair, Beck always goes first' _

I laughed quietly when I saw a girl slapped a guy for staring at me. If I was met by looks of lust, I was also met by glares, glares from girls obviously. I didn't pay attention and I walked to the principal's office to get my schedule.

"HI!" A perky red head greeted once I was out from the office. I took in her appearance, she was small and petite. She looks adorable and I wanted to pinch her cheeks, but refrained myself to do so. So far, this is the only girl who didn't glare at me. "I'm Cat Valentine"

"Hello, I'm Tori, Tori Vega." I smiled at her and she giggled. Wow, she is some energy ball.

We entered a classroom with a yellow-brownish door. She sat at the middle and I sat beside her. There was this weird nerdy looking guy gawking at me, smiling creepily.

"Cat, who is that?" I whispered to her while I used to point my head on the direction of the nerdy looking guy.

"Oh, that's Sinjin." She whispered back and I nodded.

"Is he that weird?"

"Yea….." She trailed off and gave me a small smile.

If I thought that Sinjin was weird, well I was proved wrong. A man, maybe in his mid forties or thirties entered the class room. He was wearing weird clothing and he has no shoes on. He was carrying a coconut and he just looks weird.

"Good morning class!" He boomed and we greet him. "I'm Erwin Sikowitz. Let's start this day by a roll call." He started calling names.

"Andre Harris"

"Present" Answered a guy with brown curly hair.

"Beck Oliver" silence "Is Mr. Oliver here?" silence again.

"Sikowitz, Beck said he will be late." Cat mumbled and she let out a sigh.

He nodded and continued. "Robbie Shapiro"

"Present" A guy with glasses said.

"Sinjin VanCliff."

"Present" answered the creepy guy

"Cat Valentine"

"Present" Cat answered.

"Tori Vega"

"Present"

"Jade West" wait, Jade didn't tell me she have Sikowitz's class.

"Present" I saw Jade sitting by the window.

We heard a clear of throat, and we looked at the puppet Robbie was holding. "It seems someone forgot to mention someone." It gave a knowing look to Sikowitz

Sikowitz rolled his eyes before saying. "Rex Powers"

"Present" The puppet answered.

Just as I thought that this day couldn't get anymore weirder.

The class ended and Beck didn't show up at all.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Third Person**

Beck was screwing some girl in the janitor's closet, and by the time he was finished, he was already late to his first class, so he didn't go.

Whispers invaded his sense of hearing, but this time, the whispers weren't about him. It was about some hot new girl.

'Is she really that hot?' He thought and merely scoffed. This girl is just like the others, and Beck was sure of it.

He started walking to his next class, but he bumped into a wall. Wait- walls don't have boobs, do they? He looked down to see a girl looking very irritated.

He never saw her face before, so he concluded she is the new girl. Beck took in her appearance. She was hot, no doubt about that. She was wearing some red off shoulder tee, and skinny jeans. Beck caught her checking him out, he smirked.

"See anything you like?" The smirk never leaving his face

"Nah, I've seen better." The girl replied bluntly.

"What's your name?" Beck said, trying out his seductive voice, but the girl in front of him didn't seem affected, at all.

"Tori Vega" same blunt voice

"And I'm-"Before Beck could finish, the girl, or should he say Tori cut him off.

"Beck Oliver, I've heard so many things about you."

"Oh, so you're a fan of me?" Tori scoffed, seeing how cocky Beck was being.

"Listen here and listen well" She hissed at him and Beck seems to flinch. "I'm not just a girl that will sleep with you willingly. So you better leave me the hell alone."

Feisty, Beck likes it.

The girl walked away and an evil smirked formed in Beck's face.

'You will be mine Tori, and when I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more. You're just like the others.' Beck thought, matching his evil smirk with an evil glint on his eyes.

**AN. **

**No, I'm not dead! –smiles- **

**Thanks for waiting so PATIENTLY for my update. School is being mean to me. Tests are already finished and next next week is our semester break so I will try to update as soon as I can. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

**Tori's POV**

I was busy relaxing in my own apartment when my phone started ringing and 'Roar' came blasting from my speakers. I let out a sigh and I lazily stood up and grabbed my phone. I checked the caller id and Jade's name came flashing on the screen.

What does she want now?

I brought the phone and placed it in my ear before pressing the answer button. I was met by a furious yell. "I TOLD YOU TO MAKE BECK FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU, NOT PUSH HIM AWAY FROM YOU!"

First: Ouch

Second: What the heck?

"Listen" I said with a stern voice. "You're the one who asked me to do this job and I'm doing it my way. I'm positive Beck wouldn't get off my back anyway." I said with a simple shrug and I heard a sigh from the other line.

"Fine" Jade huffed and I'm guessing she's crossing her arms over her chest. "But if this fails, I will not pay you."

I could feel an eye roll coming on so I did. "Yeah yeah whatever" Without no goodbyes or whatsoever, I hung up.

But seriously I wanted to yell 'I WON'T FALL FOR BECK LIKE WHAT YOU DID, WEST'. But seeing that my chances of having $5000 will be reduce if I talk like that, I didn't bother.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

(Following day)

I arrived at school, the usual, people gawking at me, but this time, it was lessened. So far, it's only my second day here and people are already noticing me. I know I'm awesome. –Wink, wink-

I spotted Cat's familiar red hair talking to a silhouette, only to notice that silhouette was Beck himself. I heard Cat's giggle and Beck smiled at her.

Wait?

Is she her new conquest too?

I saw Cat waved goodbye to Beck and they started walking to opposite directions. Cat's eyes locked with mine and she smiled brightly at me. I wave at her and flashed a smile.

"Do you and Beck have some friends-with-benefits sort of relationship?" I immediately clumped my mouth shut when I finished blurting that out. Note to self Vega: that is not a proper way of greeting someone.

Cat's eyebrows furrowed and she seems to be confused, finally she said. "Does that include sharing candy?"

This girl is so innocent.

"Errr no"

"Then what does it means?"

My face flushed on the thought of explaining this to Cat. She seems innocent and it looks like she doesn't have an idea what sex is. "It means sex" note to self: buy a duct tape.

She mumbled an 'oh' and her mouth was slightly parted. It won't take a genius to say that she was taken aback by my statement. I shifted awkwardly and I could hear her chuckle.

What is so funny?

"Gosh no" She said, chuckling a bit. "Beck and I are friends, nothing more, nothing less."

We just kept talking and talking until the warning bell rang and we parted. (AN. They have different schedule everyday)

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

I was going through the hallways and I felt someone bumped into me. I drew out a frustrated sigh when I looked to the person who bumped into me.

"Can't get enough of me huh?" He flashed me a smirk and I simply rolled my eyes.

"Get the hell out of my way Oliver." My voice came out steady and deadly, and he seems shocked. Probably thinking NO ONE ever talked to him like this. Well guess what Beck Oliver, you have met your match.

"So we are on last name basis now? Vega?" My surname rolled out from his tone perfectly and I could see his smirk getting wider. I shook my head and walked past him, but I could hear his footsteps following me.

The door busted open and the teacher turned to glare at me, but a look of confusion appeared once he saw Beck behind my back. "What are you doing here Mr. Oliver? You aren't in my class."

So why did he follow me here when he weren't in this class in the first place?

My question is answered when he pulled out a piece of paper and I saw an exact replica of my schedule and he handed it to the teacher whose name I didn't know. I watched Beck suspiciously. What is he up to now?

The teacher lifted his gaze from the paper and turn to Beck. "Why did you change your schedule Mr. Oliver?"

Beck gave me a sly smirk before answering. "My girlfriend over here" –points to me- "couldn't be away from me in a matter of seconds so she changed my schedule so that we can have the same classes." I gaped at him. The nerve of this guy!

I heard the class roaring in laughter and I also saw girls glaring at me.

UGH

KILL

ME

NOW!

**AN. **

**Sorry for the shortness! Semester break just started and I will try to update as soon as I can! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious **

**Tori's POV**

"Let's go, girlfriend." Beck tugged my arm as he tried to pull me upward. I glared at him and snatched my arm from his grip.

"Don't call me girlfriend, you're not my boyfriend at all." I hissed and gave him the most deathly glare I could muster.

"You wound me!" He exclaimed, placing his hand on his chest. I simply rolled my eyes. "How could you forgot that you forced me into being your boyfriend after you confessed to me yesterday?"

Okay, this kid is being ridiculous. My classmates don't believe him, right?

Murmurs and whispers erupted from the room. I even heard _'uh, what a slut! She just arrived in here yesterday and she is already whoring around!' _okay, I was wrong about 2 things, one, they weren't whispering, two, they believe this load of bullshit.

"You're absurd." I said, not only to Beck but also to the students around us. I walked pass them, ignoring all the glares –courtesy of the jealous skanks- sent in my way.

The 'news' of me and Beck being a couple spread faster than you can say pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis. It's already lunch time and I think even Helen, our principal knew about the lie Beck created.

I think I made a lot of new girl friends here. NOT.

I ordered some veggie burger in the grub truck. (Girls are still glaring at me) and the guy in the grub truck even knew that beck and I are a ugh… couple. I think his name is Fetus or something.

"Here's your order." Fetus smiled at me. I just smiled uneasily. "You and Beck look good by the way." Say what now?

I just nodded and went to the back of the school. I don't want to eat in the cafeteria because girls are glaring at me, and if looks could tear a person limb from limb, I'd be looking like a paper coming out from a paper shredder.

I took a bite from my burger and plopped my ass on the bench. I enjoyed this silence. No glares, no annoying girls who calls me whore, no…

"I heard you're dating Beck." I spoke too soon. I stood up and saw 3 girls with their hands on their hips. I felt intimidated because they are taller than me. (no scratch that, I'm taller, they just look tall because they are wearing 6 inches heels) The girl in the middle (also the one who 'greeted' me) has a dark complexion with black hair. The girl in the left has a blonde hair with pale skin, the girl on the right has a dark brown hair with pale skin.

"So what?" I'm getting piss at the girls here.

"Stay away from him." Blondie and Brunette said in unison.

I lifted a brow. "Why should I?"

"Because his mine!" Ms. Dark said –no, shouted- at me.

"And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Tara" Brunette or Tara said.

"I'm Haley." Blondie or Haley said.

"And I'm Hope Quincy" Quincy, that surname is kinda familiar. Where did I hear that? "Stay away from Beck because he is mine! You're just a no good slut!"

"Listen, I don't give the fuck who you are and FYI, Beck isn't yours, if anything he is mine!" Crap, why the hell did I say that? "Didn't you hear the news that Beck and I are dating? YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM, BECAUSE HE IS MINE."

I didn't know what the hell happened, all I know is that Tara grabbed my left wrist and Haley grabbed my right wrist. Hope lunged herself at me and kneed me in the stomach, I kicked her back and she stumbled, but Tara and Haley dug their long nails on my skin, hard enough to draw blood. Since I only took one bite of my burger, I'm feeling dizzy. I felt Hope slapped me on my cheeks and I kicked her (since my hands are being held by her minions) on her stomach.

"You slut!" She snarled at me and pulled me hair. Haley and Tara let go of me and started punching me on the ribcage. I felt my wrist ache and noticed blood oozing out from my skin. I ignored the tingling pain as I brought my hand and curled it to a fist and punched Hope in the face. I heard her whimper and kicked me on the high (which hurt a lot because of the heels) which made me kneel on the ground, grasping in pain. She cupped my face and forced me to look at her clown like face.

"I'm only saying this once, leave beck alone!" She let go of my face and I hit the cold hard ground.

Everything went black.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Third Person **

"I'm only saying this once, leave Beck alone." Beck heard someone yell. He went to the place where he heard the sound and saw his ex girlfriends, Hope, Haley and Tara beating Tori up. He run towards them and saw unconscious Tori laying on the ground.

"What the hell is happening here!?" Beck's voice held authority and the 3 girls turned to face him. He noticed Hope has a small bruise on her face, Tara and Haley has blood on the tip of their nails. But what alarmed him most is Tori.

Tori was laying on the ground, her back facing him. He quickly went to her and laid her in his arms and saw a hand print on her cheeks. He lifted his gaze from Tori to the 3 girls standing in front of him, looking horrified. "WHY DID YOU DID THIS?!" Beck was surprised, he never shouted like that in his whole life.

At the fight, the 3 girls didn't even sweat, but now, they were shaking and their palms are sweating. "Shhheee wwwaasss ssstteeeaaallliiinnnngggg yyyyoooouuu fffrrrroooommmm uuuussss." Hope stuttered weakly.

Beck laid Tori in the bench as he faced the 3 girls. "SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HARM HER IN ANY WAY. WHATEVER WE DID IN THE PAST IS OVER! CAN'T YOU JUST UNDERSTAND YOU ARE ONLY A FLING TO ME?"

Their eyes started to water, Beck don't give a damn. He lifted Tori once more and carried her bridal style. He run faster towards the infirmary, as he walk by, students gave him weird looks. I mean who wouldn't? He is carrying his unconscious (not to mention beat up) 'girlfriend' for Pete's sake.

Beck lifted her shirt –no he wasn't being a pervert- to see a bruise on her stomach. He gently laid her on the bed in the infirmary.

"Please take care of her." Beck pleaded and the nurse nodded and cleaned her bruises.

Beck felt something in his stomach, like an uneasy feeling he wasn't familiar with. Seeing Tori's face right now made his stomach twist into knots.

Also, Tori is the first girl he ever protected.

**AN. **

**Intense chapter! Please review! What do you think!? Tori has new enemies! If you saw the original version of this chapter, you would know Tori's head got slammed into a bench, but I edited it because that can cause coma right? **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

**Tori's POV**

The nurse said I died and went straight to heaven ^^

KIDDING!

I was fine and alive. The nurse said the reason why I fainted is exhaustion, fatigue, stress, dehydration, and the mere fact that 3 girls nearly beat me to death. I was stronger than those girls, I really am! It's just that they are 3 and I was 1 and I was feeling dizzy that day, because I didn't eat.

I want a rematch!

It's already weekend and I was planning to explore the city first. So I could know more about this city. I dressed in my normal attire, skinny jeans and pink tee with gray cardigan. I took my purse and headed outside.

It was already night time, 6pm to be exact. I felt the cold wind envelope me, making me shiver. I wrapped my hands around my body and started walking. I spotted a bench and sat there. Memories of what happened last Tuesday (the day I got beat) flooded in my mind instantly made me shiver. I'm never sitting on a bench!

I got up and walk rapidly and I hit a wall, only to see that wall was an idiot, imbecile, _handsome _wait, backspace, bonehead and evil smirking guy.

"Can't get enough of me huh?" He asked in his cocky voice and I removed my hands (which were laying in his hard rock abs by the way) and glared at him.

"Out of my way." I narrowed my eyes at him but his cocky –sexy- smirk was never leaving his idiotic –handsome- face. "I'm exploring this city."

"Is that so?" Beck's smirk turned into a small smile. "I'm taking you to my favorite place!" He grabbed my hand and started dragging me in his car.

But why does my heart felt like it was about to explode?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"So your favorite place is Pizza hut?"

Beck and I were driving for almost an hour and he won't tell me where he is taking me. I nearly thought that he was going to kidnap me and ask for ransom, but I decided to rethink that when I realized that I'm not rich. So yeah, imagine my surprise when we parked in front of Pizza hut.

"Yeah!" He smiled like a five year old who got his Christmas present. He took my hand again and dragged me inside. I wanna yell, I have feet you know, but I was busy thinking about the symptoms of a heart disease because I think my heart is beating faster than as usual. "My treat!"

"I want a large bacon pizza with lemonade!" I exclaimed excitedly. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I haven't eaten pizza since forever, it's just because the thought of someone spending their money for me makes me giddy.

He looked at me weirdly and smile, a smile that almost take my breath away. Keyword: _almost. _I'm not falling for Beck Oliver because he bought me some pizza.

He placed the food in front of us and I immediately watered at the sight of it. Beck ordered pepperoni and ham pizza along with my bacon pizza. 1.5 litter of coke and a glass of lemonade. Will he finish all of that?

I gazed longingly at the ham pizza and decided to take one slice, one wouldn't hurt right? I was about to get one but he swatted my hand away and sent me a playful glare. "Mind your own pizza." Then he stuffed his mouth with his pizza.

Disgusting –handsome- selfish PIG!

I huffed and focused on my own pizza instead. I saw him staring at me but look away when I saw him staring. What's his deal?

"So…." Beck trailed off.

"So…." I repeated.

Silence met us.

"Tori…." Beck trailed off.

"Beck…." I did the same thing and I heard a huff of annoyance.

"Damnmit! I was trying to start a conversation here!" He growled under his breath along with some words of profanities.

"What do you want to talk about then?" I said, trying to suppress the laugh that was threatening to come out. Aren't playboys supposed to be expert in this kind of situation?

"Why are you harsh to me then? When we first met? I really didn't receive that kind of treatment from girls." Beck muttered shyly, but I didn't miss the smugness on the latter part of his statement. Before answering, I rolled my eyes.

"Because I heard so many things about you that most girls don't like to hear." I gave him a knowing look and smiled in satisfaction while I saw him shivered.

The tension in our table became awkward.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"What do you think?" Beck asked.

We are in a secluded place. After that 'conversation' in Pizza hut, things became normal again. We talked nonstop and I was actually glad to talk to him. He was funny, smart and fun to talk with. The awkward thing happened was long forgotten.

"It is amazing!" I squealed as I stared at the night sky. Different constellations were found but I don't know any of those, because I don't listen well in science class. All I know is that stars are found at night with the moon and they twinkled. That's why there is a song twinkle twinkle little star.

"That is a star." Beck pointed to the sky and I laughed. "Sorry, I really don't know about constellation. I fell asleep when the teacher's discussing it." He gave me a sheepish smile and I tried my best not to pinch his cheeks.

"This is a really fun night." I said, completely honest. All though we just ate at pizza hut, I still have a great night.

"Remember at the pizza hut, what you said about the things you heard about me?" I nodded my head. So, he still hasn't forgotten about that. "All those things are true. And to be completely honest, you're my new conquest, apart from the fact that I haven't got a piece of you yet, you're feisty and I love good challenges." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." I replied and it was followed by a yawn. That's what I happened to happen right? A heartbreaking game between Beck and I, but of course, I will win.

"You're already tired. I'll drive you home."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"I had a great night." I said, then followed by a yawn.

"Me too" He smiled. "And I'll consider this as our first date." Then he smirked. "Remember what I said. I won't stop till I get what I wanted." With that, he left, before blowing me a kiss.

So how did I exploring this city end up having my first date with Beck?


End file.
